Quand Drago s'appelle grand frère
by Le trio echevele
Summary: Slash ! Drago se réveille en pleine nuit, et rencontre une petite fille... Le récit d'un cauchemar et d'un changement. de Susu !


**DISCLAMER : **Rien n'est à moi, sauf la petite fille, tout est à cette charmant J.K. Rowling.

Je sais bien qu'on ne verra jamais de Drago comme ça, mais... on peut rêver non?

En espérant que Bidibou trouvera ça plus gai?

* * *

**Quand Drago s'appelle grand frère**

Une nuit de plus, Drago se réveilla, ne sachant jamais pourquoi. Dans son lit, dortoir des Serpentards, Poudlard, quelque part en Grande-Bretagne, Europe, Terre. Il essaya de se rendormir, sans succès. Alors, rageusement, il vira sa couverture et sortit du lit. Il se frotta les yeux en maudissant tout ce ou ceux qui lui passaient par la tête. Un juron lui échappa lorsqu'il ne trouva pas ses chaussons et quand ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec le sol gelé. Rien à faire, rien de pire que ces trop vieilles et trop grandes bâtisses quand on se réveille en pleine nuit. Et on avait beau être en été, il n'en faisait pas moins frais.

Trouvant enfin quelque chose à mettre à ses pieds (des chaussettes, par hasard sous le lit), le bel ange blond, les yeux bouffis de sommeil dans le noir et les cheveux en bataille, se leva. Il avait horreur de la bouche pâteuse du réveil nocturne, il se mit donc en quête d'un verre et de l'eau. Chance ! il en trouva et en but quelques longues gorgées, s'en suivit un soulagement naturel dans un endroit approprié, enfin il se recoucha et en un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, rabattit ses couvertures. Il était une heure du matin et il n'arrivait toujours pas à se rendormir. Il se tourna, se retourna, les yeux toujours clos, repoussa la couverture mais, malgré sa beauté incontestable, Morphée ne semblait toujours pas vouloir répondre à son appel qui commençait à se faire désespéré. Excédé il se leva pour de bon, transperça les ténèbres de son regard furieux. Il remit ses chaussettes au préalable replacées délicatement sous le lit. En voulant traverser le dortoir rapidement, il se cogna le pied dans un lit. Il retint un cri de douleur doublé d'exaspération. Quelqu'un remua en gémissant et Drago se demandait pourquoi _lui_ ne dormait pas. Son degré d'énervement augmenta sensiblement, il continua prudemment sa route, maudissant tous ceux qui ne rangeait pas leurs affaires. Il le faisait bien lui-même alors pourquoi pas les autres ? Et sur ce, il se jura que le lendemain, ou plutôt dans les heures qui suivraient, il s'acharnerait sur tous ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de ne rien ranger, qu'elles que soient leurs soit disant bonnes raisons, si jamais il y en avait. Il arriva ainsi tant bien que mal à la porte du dortoir et fut tenté de l'ouvrir à la volée en faisant le plus de bruit possible pour réveiller ces moins que rien, mais ne le fit pas, il ne savait pourquoi.

Enfin libre de ce concert de ronflements (Crabbe et Goyle en tête, on se demande pourquoi), le Serpentard fut soulagé d'arriver enfin dans l'asile de paix qu'était la Salle Commune. Mais encore sur le seuil, il distingua dans le silence des sanglots. Son humeur redoubla et il allait ordonner à l'élève qui troublait son recueillement de déguerpir de là. Cependant quand il s'approcha, il vit une petite fille en chemise de nuit en lin blanc, la tête dans les genoux qu'enserraient ses bras, assise près de la cheminée. Elle tenait à la main un nounours qui semblait un peu usé et se balançait d'avant en arrière. Elle tentait de retenir ses pleurs mais n'y arrivait pas vraiment. A la lueur des braises, Drago vit qu'elle était brune et qu'elle devait certainement être en première année. Sans en connaître la raison, sans s'en rendre compte, il s'approcha lentement, sans faire de bruit et s'accroupit près de la petite. Sentant sa présence, elle sursauta et regarda terrorisée, lorsqu'elle le reconnut, celui qui tenait en respect une grande partie des élèves, qui effrayait toutes les premières et secondes années. Mais sans le savoir, elle avait devant elle un Drago momentanément et complètement changé, à son propre insu. Il posa une main doucement sur son épaule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

La gamine se recroquevilla.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Il se sentait gauche et désemparé, mais il ne démordit pas et se sentait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour cette fille. Menue, avec ses petites tresses, il la considérait comme sa petite sœur, même s'il ne la connaissait pas. Il voulait la prendre sous son aile, la protéger. On lui aurait demandé pourquoi, il n'aurait rien sur répondre. Pour la première fois, il voulait être gentil, ce qui le surpris.

-J'ai… j'ai fait un… cauchemar… hoqueta-t-elle.

-Oui ? Tu veux me le raconter ? ajouta-t-il après un petit silence.

La petite ne sut que répondre et après un moment, elle hocha la tête. Drago se releva.

-Viens, on ne va quand même pas rester sur ce tapis froid ! On va aller s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, ça sera plus confortable.

Et il joignit le geste à la parole. Il lui tendit une grande main blanche et elle y fourra la sienne, plus menue, mais toute aussi pâle. Il la conduisit ainsi jusqu'à un fauteuil en face de l'âtre, s'assit lui d'abord et la prit ensuite sur ses genoux, en travers. Encore un peu effrayée, la petite restait tendue. Quelques larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues au souvenir du mauvais rêve qu'elle avait fait. Mais elle ne semblait pas encore vouloir en parler. Alors Drago fit une chose qu'il ne pensait jamais faire : il l'enlaça tendrement, lui caressa les cheveux en se balançant doucement. Ce souffle réconforta l'enfant et elle se laissa aller, détendue. Elle tenait toujours aussi fermement son nounours qu'elle n'avait pas lâché. Le jeune homme tourna son visage vers elle : il attendait qu'elle lui raconte, pour partager sa peine.

-Ça va mieux ?

Elle hocha la tête et se réinstalla mieux sur les genoux de l'adolescent. Et, de sa voix fluette, entreprit son récit, plus ou moins entrecoupé de sanglots.

-Au début, je crois que je jouais à la maison avec ma petite sœur et mon chien, c'est un boxer, et on s'amusait et il y a un monstre qui est arrivé…

-Un monstre ?

-Oui ! Il était horrible ! Vert et tout poilu. Il avait de grandes oreilles avec plein de poils qui en sortaient, des grands pieds et des mains énormes avec des grosses griffes. Et il était grand, il dépassait ma maison.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui !

-Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ?

-Il a pris ma maison et l'a soulevée… et mes parents étaient encore dedans et je voulais aller les chercher mais ma sœur… elle pleurait alors je l'ait consolée. Et pis le monstre il a pris mon chien et il l'a mangé. Ses gros yeux étaient tous rouges et ses dents étaient pleines de sang…

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, petites perles de cristal ; Drago les essuya doucement. Il l'incita à continuer.

-Et pis après il a voulu prendre ma petite sœur… Il l'a étranglée et pis il a couru après moi. Mais je me suis enfuie, vite, vite mais quand je me suis retournée j'ai vu le monstre avec un loup et une vilaine sorcière et plein d'autres monstres. Ils étaient moches. J'ai eu peur. Et je me suis réveillée…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, plus rien ne peut plus t'arriver, plus aucun monstre ne te courra après parce que je serai là et qu'avant de te dévorer ils auront à faire avec moi. D'accord ?

La gamine acquiesça et se blottit tout contre lui. Le jeune homme caressait pensivement ses cheveux bruns, le regard fixé sur l'une des tentures vert sombre de la Salle Commune. Il sentait que cette petite était la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Elle bougea, replaça mieux son nounours contre elle et se fourra entre ses bras. Pour le jeune homme, c'était décidé, il la protégerait.

Tout contre lui, il sentait son souffle chaud à travers sa chemise et bientôt il devina qu'elle s'était endormie au rythme régulier de sa respiration. Il se cala dans le fauteuil de cuir vert et froid ; il ne voulait pas la laisser, du moins pas pour cette nuit. Il ferma les yeux et se promit de donner l'amour qu'il n'avait jamais donné, qu'il n'avait jamais reçu.

Au matin, on les retrouva tous les deux endormis, l'enfant sur ses genoux. La fille qui les trouva dans cette position jugea qu'il était mieux de les laisser se reposer encore un peu et remonta doucement et sans bruit dans son dortoir.

* * *

Une petite review siouplait chers lecteurs lectrices ! ça fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
